Cure Twinkle
|-|Kirara Amanogawa= |-|Cure Twinkle= |-|Mode Elegant= |-|Mode Elegant (Luna)= |-|Mode Elegant (Shooting Star)= |-|Mode Elegant (Galaxy)= |-|Mode Elegant (Royal)= Summary An aspiring model with the dream of performing live stage with her mother, Kirara was understandably reluctant to become a Precure considering she was already busy, balancing several fashion shows a day and school life. However, inspired by Haruka she somehow managed her journey to becoming a Grand Princess. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 5-B | 4-C Name: Kirara Amanogawa, Cure Twinkle Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Princess of Shining Stars, Princess Precure | Grand Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Inducement | All previous, Flight, Resistance to Time Stop, Telekinesis | All previous, Summoning with Kirara and Minami Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed a Pocket Universe the size of a small island along with Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Overpowered Dyspear along with Cure Mermaid, Cure Scarlet, and Cure Flora) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be superior to the Maho Cures) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to the Precures) | Massively Hypersonic (The Precures travel to the atmosphere almost instantly during the attack Grand printemps) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Lifted a Zetsuborg possessing a small building with Flora and Mermaid) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Star Class Durability: City level (Was in ground zero of the blast that destroyed the island) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level, higher with forcefields (Deflected Close's blow before her shield inevitably shattered) | Star level (Comparable to the Maho Cures) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight continuously despite taking massive damage) Range: Several meters physically. Kilometers via Energy attacks. Standard Equipment: Dress up Key, Princess perfume | Crystal Princess Star Rod | Music Princess Palace, Royal Key, Miracle Dress Up Key | Staff Intelligence: Above Average (Was noted to be a model student) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Twinkle Humming:' Cure Twinkle summons a large star in front of her and launches it at her target. The target becomes trapped within the star and then it explodes. *'Full Moon Humming:' Using with the Crystal Princess Rod and her Luna Dress Up Key, Cure Twinkle summons a crescent moon, which then turns into a full moon. The moon can be used to block attacks or launched at enemies like a buzzsaw. *'Meteor Humming:' With the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key, Cure Twinkle fires a large star with small stars surrounding it above her, which explodes and creates a meteor shower of small star towards the enemies. *'Galaxy Chorus:' Using the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Ginga Dress Up Key, Cure Twinkle creates a small galaxy above her. With a wave of her hand, she summons a rain of large stars from the galaxy to shower opponent with. Key: Mode Elegant | With Princess Star Rod | With Additional power ups | Grand Princess Cure Twinkle | Post-All Stars Cure Twinkle in 3DS.png|Cure Twinkle in a 3DS game Chibi! Cure Twinkle.png|Chibi Cure Twinke! Chibi! Cure Twinkle Mode Elegant.png|Chibi Cure Twinke! (Mode Elegant) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Go! Princess Precure Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sleep Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Staff Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Status Effect Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Rod Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters